1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to plant growing systems, and more particular to a hydroponic plant growing system designed for optimal plant growth in an economy sized virtually self-contained growing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Home gardening is exhibiting a resurgence in popularity for homeowners in the United States. As food prices rise at the marketplace, more and more homeowners are turning to cultivating small gardens and raising farm animals for producing food and dairy products. However, the apartment and condo owner without access to cultivated ground has been restricted or prohibited from such individual gardening and growing activities. With the advent of hydroponic and aeroponic vegetable and plant growth techniques, smaller systems are becoming more popular for producing relatively smaller quantities of edible foods, herbs and the like. These growing systems depend upon the utilization of nutrient rich water and moisture to nourish the roots of small plants and the germination of seeds within a growing medium to support plant growth. No dirt or potting soil is required, but rather the roots of a plant are consistently and routinely exposed to the water or water vapor nutrient rich environment to support such growth.
The present invention teaches the incorporation of hydroponic growth into a compact apartment or condo-size system which is self-contained and may be easily maintained in a closed environment to cultivate and grow small plants from seeds or seedlings to full maturity in a relatively short period of time as opposed to the normal growth cycle in conventional gardening techniques in the outdoors.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.